strings of fate
by KaRi6
Summary: Usagi leads the life of an average high school student .. well as average as it can get. Then one morning she finds herself a completely new person .. with a whole new past.
1. one

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer procedures .. *beep .. beep*   
  
.Strings.of.Fate.  
  
//kari  
  
-Prologue & Chapter 1-  
  
o  
  
"Wake-Up Usagi!"  
"Luna, a few more minutes."  
"It is a few more minutes from your last few more minutes!"  
"Fine then..."  
  
Luna thinking she had won this daily morning argument, triumphantly   
glowed.  
  
"Another few more minutes." Finished Usagi.  
  
Luna groaned in frustration and tried to claw Usagi out from under her   
covers.  
  
"Usagi it's 8:50 and you have ten minutes before your late!!" screeched   
Luna.  
  
Usagi who had wrapped her whole body underneath her warm bunny blanket   
shot up and out of bed into her bathroom before the black cat could get   
so much of a glance at her charge.   
  
Usagi managed to shower in 5 minutes flat. A world record one could   
say.   
  
She finally managed to take a look at her self, and when she did she   
let out a piercing scream that would have put a banshee to shame.  
  
There she stood in front of her mirror, her face deathly pale   
resembling someone who had just seen a ghost.   
  
Somehow, overnight her hair had transformed, from the   
normally shiny and silky blonde to a sleek silver color.   
Her hair resembled the moon reflecting light. It was a   
beautiful sight, except for the fact that it was totally weird how it   
got there.  
  
There were some other less noticeable changes in her features also.   
  
Her eyes had changed from their baby blue hue to a passionate blue with a   
tint of black considering her mood. Her newly found eye color   
resembling the color of her arch-nemesis Chiba Mamoru's pair of devastatingly   
nice eyes.  
  
Even her figure had changed. Her pre-teen awkward body had noticeably   
become womanly. Her curves accented her silver hair that was somehow   
even longer now. It pooled onto the floor like a blanket of silver   
snow. Her colt - like legs were now in every possible way even better   
then before, and she had been dubbed the blonde with the nicest looking   
legs in Tokyo even before this weird change that was occurring to her.   
  
She noticed she even held herself differently. Normally she would have   
klutzed out by the time she hit the shower.   
  
By this time Luna, her parents, and her brother were standing at her   
door gaping with their jaws on the floor.  
  
Ikuko being the first to recover while Shingo and Kenji were still   
gaping like starving fish. She took no notice to Luna and turned   
all her attention to Usagi.  
  
"U-Usagi?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?" replied a mousy voice.  
  
Suddenly Shingo snapped.  
  
"Why hasn't she started wailing like usual when something weird or bad   
happens to her?" he exclaimed loudly still in a bit of shock. Kenji   
had started to approach Usagi slowly and cautiously as if afraid she   
would bite. His hand shot out to touch Usagi's silver hair as if to   
see if it was real or not. He grabbed a few strands, but as quickly as   
he had taken it, he dropped it. His face had shock written all over   
him as he walked back over to the wall he had been leaning on moments   
before.  
  
"What happened Dad?" asked a curious Shingo.  
"Nothing, Get going to school. Your already late. Here let me write   
you an excuse." Said Kenji roughly. He grabbed the paper pad on   
Usagi's desk as well as a pen and started scribbling something on it.   
He ripped it and gave it to Shingo.  
  
"What about Usagi?" whined Shingo.  
  
"There is no way Usagi is going to school today until we figure out   
what has happened to her hair and well...everything else." Said Ikuko   
waving her hand to emphasize the change in her eyes and her figure.  
  
The family preparing for the noisy and hurtful screech that would come   
from Usagi any moment, and it did but it was melodious. It was a happy   
and loud voice that sounded like bells tinkling and a light harp   
playing.  
  
"COOL! NO SCHOOL BECAUSE OF THIS FREAK ACCIDENT. HA - HA!" said a   
very pleased Usagi shoving a "V" for victory sign in front of her   
exasperated brother.  
  
"What?! I've been jipped." Stomped a furious Shingo as he left   
the room and out of the house for school.  
  
"Well, I should be off to work too." Said Kenji in a much more pacified   
voice, because everything had managed to sink in even though he was   
still trying to understand it.   
  
"Have a good day, honey." said Ikuko as she kissed her husband on the cheek. He   
grabbed his briefcase and left.   
  
She turned back to Usagi, and saw that Usagi was putting her hair back   
into her usual hairstyle. She smiled slightly as she stared intently   
at her daughter.   
  
'She's so grown up and so sophisticated, and she has such a regal aura   
around her. It's like ther is something that makes me feel like I   
should be bowing to her in respect.'  
  
Usagi could feel her mother staring at her. She also heard her mother   
talking to herself. Or so she thought...  
  
"Mom! How can you say that? I should be the one bowing in   
respect, for you raising me for who I am today!" exclaimed Usagi in a   
determined voice as she stuck her last bobby pin into her hair and   
whirling around to face her mother.  
  
Her silver hair was unlike her blonde hair that had reached her knees   
when put up. The silver brushed against the floor lightly when in her   
hairstyle.  
  
Her mother gasped out loud.   
'How did she hear that?'  
  
"Hear What, Mom?"  
  
"Usagi! I-I-I'm not speaking out loud."  
  
Usagi laughed in response to her mother's answer.   
  
"Mother, what are you talking about, I hear you loud and clear! It's even   
loud in my head!" said Usagi.  
  
"I-I was thinking it to myself Usagi. What is going on? How do you   
know what I was thinking?" asked Ikuko.  
  
Usagi a bit stunned at the news she had just learned.  
  
'Oh man this is just way too freaky, even for this weird new me. This   
has nothing to do with Sailor Moon, so what's happening? I don't have   
any other destiny then to protect the Moon Princess...'  
  
Popping out of her thoughts she resigned cheerfully to her mother.  
  
"It's fine, Mom don't stress over this! I'm gonna go to the Arcade and get some   
breakfast! We can figure this problem out later, I want to go give   
Motoki a visit okay?" asked Usagi cheerily.   
  
"Alright, but later we;ll discuss this. I have some work to do."   
Said Ikuko who already had a broom, dustpan, vacuum, duster, cloth,   
window washer, bandanna for her hair in her hands. She was bustling   
around the house like all hell was loose ::sweatdrop:: When Usagi   
walked out of the house.  
  
Usagi walked gracefully down the quiet streets of Tokyo. It was eerie   
because everyone who usually occupied the streets were at work or in   
school. Men eyed her as they passed and some women shot her envious   
looks before resuming to whatever they were doing. Being modest, Usagi   
didn't notice this, but she did notice that she had arrived at the   
arcade. The bells tinkled as the automatic doors swished open for her.   
  
She walked straight for the Sailor V game without glancing toward the   
counter where Motoki and Unazuki were cleaning and talking.  
  
"Wow, I haven't even noticed her face yet and I just have this feeling   
she's beautiful by whatever it is that she's giving off." Breathed   
Motoki.  
  
"She is, isn't she?" said Uazuki in a not really in a form of a   
question, more like a statement.   
  
"WOW, she's the most beautiful person that I've ever seen come here,   
even more than Usagi." Murmured Motoki. He was still so enraptured by   
her beauty that he didn't hear the doors swish for the second time.   
Unazuki did though.  
  
"Morning, Mamoru-kun!" called Unazuki.   
  
Mamoru walked past Usagi not noticing her. He did however notice   
Motoki was drooling over something. He looked curiously at his best   
friend with a cocked eyebrow that made his stony faced image bungled.  
  
Unazuki giggled and pointed over to the direction of the Sailor V game   
and a silver haired tenshi.   
  
Mamoru sucked in his breath when he saw her. Unazuki rolled her eyes   
and mumbled something about boys...hormones...bakas...  
  
Usagi could feel Motoki and Mamoru staring at her, and was trying to   
stop from blushing, but she was fighting a battle she couldn't win.   
She suddenly remembered she could hear their thoughts and gave away a   
blush at what Motoki was thinking. At least Mamoru had some modesty.   
Motoki was just full out undressing her with his mind.  
  
The staring had distracted her pretty badly and so in a matter of   
seconds she had a *GAME OVER* flashing in front of her.   
  
"OH, CRAP!" she cursed before realizing it.  
  
She got up and finally looked up at the three at the counter. Getting   
over her awkwardness she said loud in a cheery voice  
  
"Motoki, Usazuki, Mamoru!"  
  
::THUNK::   
::THUNK::  
  
Usagi stared wide-eyed at the two grown men, unconscious on the floor.  
  
"Motoki? Mamoru? Are you guys okay? Wake - up!" said Usagi   
shaking the passed out guys. Unazuki was a bit dazed but no permanent   
damage. She would be fine in a matter of moments after getting used to   
the change in her friend.  
  
Suddenly Usagi's concerned face was turned into a wicked grin.   
  
"Unazuki, get a pitcher of your iciest cold water. Make sure there's   
LOTS of ice in it."  
  
Unazuki a bit surprised because Usagi would never normally say   
something. She would just sit there and try to get them to wake up, or   
just start crying and blaming herself. She rushed off anyway to   
retrieve the pitcher of water.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
screeched Motoki and Mamoru in harmony. Both their upper bodies were   
drenched with cold and icy water. They were freezing!  
  
"Hahaha Oh Hahaha!"   
  
Both Usagi and Unazuki were rolling on the floor at the funny scene in   
front of them. The two older men had their hair all sloppy in a mess.   
Their lips were starting to turn a tinge of blue. Their shirts or   
apron in Motoki's case stuck to them like a second skin.   
  
Their giggling stopped abruptly when the two guys attacked them with   
tickles.   
  
"Say Uncle Say Uncle" demanded Motoki in a booming voice.  
  
"UNCLE ,UNCLE JUST STOP MOTOKI!!!" howled Usagi who was aching   
in the stomach by now.   
  
Soon they were all sitting in a booth in silence, because they were all   
unsure what to say, so they just had thoughts.  
  
Motoki gave a sigh every few minutes and looking at Usagi with a look   
of longing.  
  
'Gah...I can't believe I could think this way of Usagi-chan, she's like   
a second Unazuki to me! But she's still so incredibly hot   
though...hm...wonder how good she'd be in bed...ahh!!! Bad thoughts   
bad thoughts but still...::gaga eyes:: ' thought Motoki.  
  
'Dayyymnn...who would've thought Usagi could be this gorgeous...Oh   
man, how can I ever insult her again without wanting to kiss her lights   
out...ugh...' thought Mamoru.  
  
'She's so pretty! I can't help but be a little jealous...I feel so bad   
for feeling this way though...'  
  
'Why are they talking out loud? Don't they know that...oh yeah...I can   
hear the thoughts, I almost forgot. Hee-Hee I'll give them a shock.   
Hee-hee.'  
  
"Really Motoki! You shouldn't be thinking of me that way!   
It's very naughty, naughty! She wagged her forefinger at him and shook   
her head in a playful way. Which only made Motoki and Mamoru lose   
their breath once again because her hair sort of just floated there and   
her face glowed lightly. The beauty given off was indescribable.   
  
"Mamoru, I'm flattered to be called gorgeous, though the fact that   
you wanting to kiss the living daylights out of me *is* a little yuck" Said   
Usagi giggling at the sight Motoki and Mamoru were making.   
Their jaws were dropped and hanging on broken hinges.  
  
"Unazuki, it's okay, I don't really know how this happened, I just woke   
up and this is what happened. All natural! Don't worry, you don't   
have to feel an ounce of envy because your just as beautiful as me!"   
said Usagi without a bit of teasing or insulting in her voice. Just   
caring and compassion.  
  
Unazuki joined Motoki and Mamoru with her jaw dropping.  
  
"Come on you guys! Close your mouth you catching flies! Not to mention   
fishes planes cars, horses, and flying pigs..."  
  
--  
iamsleepy.org 


	2. two

Standard Disclaimer applied *bleep .. bleep*  
  
.Strings.of.Fate.  
  
//kari  
  
-Chapter 2-  
  
o  
  
"Ah What, How?" asked Motoki.  
  
Usagi didn't answer his question, instead she just stood up and said   
  
"I'm gonna go pick up the girls from school."  
  
"Let me take you!" piped Mamoru before he could stop himself.  
  
"No Usagi-chan let me!" argued Motoki in an excited voice.  
  
Unazuki just rolled her eyes at the foolishness while Usagi shook her   
head in wonder why she was being bothered like this. She was way to   
modest.  
  
In the end Mamoru ended up taking her to Juuban Middle School because   
to Motoki's disappointment, Unazuki had pointed out that he was needed   
to run the arcade.  
  
Mamoru and Usagi slowed their pace to the front of the school as the   
students came rolling out like barbarians eager to get out. Usagi   
hopped off the motorcycle with Mamoru not too far behind.   
  
Everyone had basically come out by now, and all eyes were on the two.   
Girls were checking out Mamoru and the guys were eating up Usagi.   
Hearing all the thoughts she was quiet disgusted with some.  
  
"Horny school boy bakas" she muttered in dislike.  
  
When Usagi was in a far distance away from Mamoru where it would look   
like they were two strangers, she sensed that someone was coming.   
Turning her head around, she recognized the school slut Melanie   
walking toward Mamoru.   
  
Mamoru who was busy staring at Usagi the whole time didn't take notice   
of Melanie, but Usagi did. Her eyes flashed over red when she saw what   
Melanie was about to do.  
  
Melanie's Intention : Steal Mamoru away.   
  
"Hey Handsome, you wanna come and play?" Melanie purred in a throaty   
seductive tone that tended to make guys use their genitalia instead of their   
brain.   
But it seemed Usagi had a aura to attract that was much stronger, because when   
she strode over to Melanie and Mamoru he immediately got hearts in his   
eyes.  
  
Melanie growled to the silver haired girl who was in the way of her and   
this totally gorgeous guy.  
  
"I'd watch who you're growling at Melanie, I'd hold that grimy tongue of   
yours. Keep away from this particular guy or I'll send you whimpering   
to Mother dearest before you can even *try* to take a swipe at me with your   
little claws."   
Said Usagi in an icy tone that sent small sharp daggers   
down Melanie's back, but Melanie decided to be smart and answered back   
trying to growl it out, instead somehow squeaking it.   
  
"What Melanie wants, Melanie gets."  
  
"I think Melanie should just stuff it." smirked Usagi. Somewhere deep down   
had to release something from her, like as if power was aching to leave   
her body because it had been building up too much.  
  
Melanie instead of retorting, reached over to Mamoru and touched a no-no.   
Mamoru yelped in surprise and disgust by the contact and jerked away,   
glaring at the orange-haired girl in repulsion.  
  
That did it. Usagi's eyes flared in blue flames that seemed to dance as   
her right forearm began to shine brightly. When the light dimmed, but   
not totally diminishing, there was a shape of a "V" with a shape of a dagger.   
Inside Usagi's mouth she felt the four teeth at the edges of her mouth   
lengthening a bit as it pricked her tongue drawing blood, causing her   
to feel like she was eating metal.  
  
Time seemed to freeze, with just Usagi and Melanie.   
  
"You wanna dance?" growled Usagi. "Then by all means let's dance."  
  
Melanie backed away from fright. But not before Usagi's arm let out a   
black beam that shocked Melanie to the core. In pain, Melanie fainted and   
slipped into the sleep.  
  
Then everything seemed to haze and fill up with fog. Someone   
materialized before Usagi. It was a tall woman with green hair, crimson   
eyes, ageless face, and a staff.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Usagi in a defensive manner, though in a softer   
tone, because this woman gave her a sense of security and calmness.  
  
"Who I am is not of any concern at the time being, what matters right   
now is who you are." Replied the woman.  
  
"You *must* have a name." said Usagi.  
  
"My princess, I am the Guardian of Time and Space, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Princess? Sailor Pluto?" wondered Usagi as she scrunched up   
her face trying to remember memories that were flowing to her at an   
alarming rate.  
  
"Puu? Is that really you?" whispered Usagi as she ran forward to the   
Guardian.  
  
"Oh, My little Princess, You have changed, and I know it has altered   
your destiny to great extent." Sighed Pluto.  
  
"Puu? What happened to me? I mean, I struck Melanie! I've never reacted   
so possessively toward anyone, and Mamoru would be the last person   
on my list to think of...a-and the energy was black..." muttered Usagi   
darkly.  
  
"My Little Princess, you should not speak such ways of Endymion."   
Gently Pluto implied.  
  
"Excuuuuse Me?" Usagi drawled.  
  
"If you allow me Princess Serenity with no interruptions, I'll explain.  
  
Usagi yet again scrunched up her face in distaste.  
  
"Puu you know full well that I don't like formalities. You have better   
memories than anyone. I just regained a bit of it, out of the shock of   
finding out that I'M the Moon Princess that the senshi have been   
searching for in the past year. Anyhow, go on."   
"As You remember, You, Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, your   
soul mate Prince Endymion of Earth, and your Royal Court were   
reincarnated to the future of Earth, this time period, which would be   
the only remaining habitable place to the farthest reaches of the Solar   
System. Something went wrong with the reincarnation though." Said   
Pluto sadly but continued.   
  
"You, My Little Princess had been awoken 900 years too early..."  
  
Usagi couldn't help but give a gasp of utter disbelief. Gulping, she   
nodded her head toward Pluto, signaling for the Guardian to continue   
with the story.  
  
"...As Selene Whitmarle, daughter of Lord Domrin and Lady Renee of   
Castle Highwaters. The Reason you do not remember anything and of the sudden   
changes before was because of...Democles..." hissing the last word with   
loathing and abomination.   
  
Continuing Pluto began another tale.  
  
"You were wandering through the Highwater Forests, because you loved to   
play there. But that fateful afternoon would come out in nothing but   
horror and sorrow. You see, as you were playing, you felt a presence   
somewhere, unaware of it, your Princess powers had begun to kick in.   
You whirled around..." but Pluto cut herself off and waved her staff a   
bit. A hologram of some sort came into focus.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself...I feel it would be easier then to   
explain." Grimly Pluto said.  
  
~Hologram~  
  
"Oh! You surprised be sir. Who might you be? Have you gone astray from   
your destination? You must be, because this part of the forest is   
blocked off from civilians." Said a blonde haired girl who had on a   
pale yellow sun dress on. "My name is Selene Whitmarle! Who might you   
be?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Democles my dear...but in your case...Your Worst Nightmare!" as he   
began   
to walk over to Selene, she started to back up. He lunged at the poor   
girl and his eyes, from the mirky red, became blood red black as his   
teeth lengthened and he sunk it into her delicate neck. He realized   
moments later that she tasted so sweet and couldn't stop transferring   
his blood from flowing with hers. He realized too late, that now there   
was a vampire more powerful then himself. He couldn't help but give a   
bit more blood before ripping hid hold from her.  
  
He snickered. 'tis such a beautiful girl who had such a beautiful   
life...it's almost a pity' he mockingly thought. Knowing it was too late, he   
slid into the shadows and just disappeared.   
  
Later that evening, when Selene had not returned for the evening meal,   
her parents began to worry. The two parents sent out a search party to   
look for their daughter. No one was able to find her though.   
  
Renee had decided to walk through the forest, and maybe pay tribute to   
her daughter's favorite part of the forest. She sniffled a bit as she   
walked timidly toward the area. Shocked, she saw a body there just   
laying lifeless. She let out a sharp and extremely loud sob and scream   
that sent the guards and her husband running. What had made her scream   
was a girl with a pale yellow dress, pronounced dead at the scene.  
  
After the burial service, someone came out of the shadows. Democles   
walked over to the open coffin and looked at the girl in it.  
  
"Wake up my dear little Selene...you know you are now dead to the   
living,   
but not truly dead to the immortals and to ME!"  
  
Selene's eyes fluttered open softly.   
  
"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you?" she asked softly.  
  
"You are at your funeral, Your name is the deceased Selene Whitmarle,   
now an immortal vampire and last but most definitely not in the least,   
I am your master Democles."  
  
"I have no master, and I choose to not kill and kill only to survive   
and not out of the thrill of killing." Suddenly her voiced changed   
dramatically from a fragile child to an icy demon. A bit taken back,   
Democles took a few steps away from the girl. What had scared him was,   
her face was not becoming a vampire, but a more mature appearance. Her   
hair had suddenly changed from limp blonde, to a stunning silver,   
definitely giving off killer power.   
  
However Democles was not one to give up, he was in fact the leader of   
all vampires.  
  
"I will be back little Selene and I will be more powerful than you   
shall ever wish to be."  
  
He began to weave a spell and cast it.  
  
Loose your memory  
Act on instinct  
Kill for Joy  
Kill for Fit  
To Kill for Desire  
To Kill for Instinct  
Sahklakan Diklobe som feosi va!  
  
Selene's eyes suddenly became dull with no life as she disappeared from   
light...  
  
~End of Hologram~  
  
--  
iamsleepy.org 


	3. three

.Strings.of.Fate.  
  
//kari  
  
-Chapter 3-  
  
o  
  
"But…what happened?" asked Usagi.  
  
"I came and set you free from the spell when the time came for you to   
join your court and meet with Endymion once again. You traveled around   
for 900 years, 9 centuries of hardships and painful desires, never once   
able to fight. You had no heart or soul, but you possessed great mind.   
You were known as "The Silver Stalker" because of your ability of the   
martial arts and royal grace. For another fact, you became a slayer   
when around the 15th century, the spell backfired. It was then, you   
only killed to survive."  
  
"Oh…" was all Usagi could say.  
  
"When time came for me to set your soul free, you were reborn again,   
with no memories, but no different abilities. You were always care-  
free with no problems. Until this morning, when you woke up with a   
whole new look."  
  
"I advise you do not inform your senshi of who you are, meaning neither   
destinies. You may tell Endymion nevertheless. Good bye for now my   
Serenity, we shall meet again…"  
  
Time began to resume as the fog cleared.   
  
Jade had awoken and looked at Usagi as if she had grown three heads.   
She ran away screaming. Everyone else got up off the ground and dusted   
them self off as they yawned and rubbed their eyes.  
  
Usagi's stormy blue eyes searched through the hordes of teenagers all   
staring intently at them. At lightning speed but with much poise, she   
seemingly glided over to Ami, Makoto, Naru and Umino with a dazed   
Mamoru in pursue.   
  
"I wonder where Usagi was today? Do you think she's sick? Maybe we   
should go and visit her." Suggested Naru who yawned once more after the   
proposal.  
  
"I'm fine Naru-chan. Konnichiwa Minna." Said Usagi.  
  
They all turned around and what happened was…  
  
::THUNK::  
  
::THUNK::  
  
::THUNK::  
  
::THUNK::  
  
Mamoru gave Usagi a glazed look. Ami first to awaken, and looked   
around.   
  
Not noticing the silver - haired woman behind her or a man with ebony   
hair, she did however notice her friends scattered on the floor. She   
panicked but checked if they were breathing. She let out a sigh of   
relief when it was confirmed that they were. Summoning her Mercurian   
Powers she sprayed cold water on each of them making them sputter.   
  
The group taking a look at the two once again fainted away once more,   
this time however reviving much quicker.  
  
"Is that you Usagi-chan?" asked Makoto  
  
"Hai!" said Usagi enthusiastically.  
  
"Now Usagi, you didn't decided to ditch school just to go to the beauty   
salon for a hair dye did you?" scolded Ami  
  
"Never Ami! Well I was hoping you would be able to tell me what   
happened…because I have no idea," said Usagi feigning innocence. She   
knew full well why she had changed.  
  
Dragging Makoto and Ami, they ran off toward the Hikawa Shine leaving   
Mamoru, Naru, and Umino in the dust.   
  
"What happened to your hair?" repeated Makoto.  
  
"I don't know! I just woke up like this, and I'm suddenly graceful and   
well…it seems…" blushed Usagi "attractive I suppose"   
  
"Don't be embarrassed! It's true! I mean you've always been beautiful   
Usagi-chan! Inside and out!" Makoto enthusiastically said, punching the   
air in emphasis.   
  
"Hai, Mako-chan is right, you always have and you are even more now."   
Chimed Ami  
  
She slightly tainted the enthusiasm with her natural shyness. Still a   
bit flustered with the praises, Usagi wasn't watching the girls but the   
ground. She noticed a little sparrow pummeling and hurting itself.   
  
She cried out in worry and ran over to the poor thing and picked it up   
ever so gently. She wept a few silent tears, oblivious that her hands   
holding the bird had been covered by a faint glow of silver light. It   
flashed and flickered as the bird stirred which got Usagi's attention   
as it attempted to fly off, much to Usagi's surprise. She opened her   
palms as the sparrow took off in flight.  
  
She turned her head toward her two best friends and saw that they were   
in shock.  
  
"What?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Did you not just see what you did?!" asked Makoto.  
  
"No…I was busy focusing all my attention and…energy on the dead sparrow   
that somehow was revived." Murmured Usagi.  
"Usagi-chan, you healed the bird!. I don't think that is part of being   
the champion of Justice! Come on I want to hurry to the Shrine so I   
can analyze you with all the senshi present." Said a flustered Ami.  
  
"Okay…" replied Usagi, who was wondering if the healing powers came   
from being a princess or from being a vampire.  
  
Ami and Makoto were panting by the time they reached the tops of the   
steps to the Hikawa Shinto Shrine. Usagi just stood there waiting for   
them to catch their breaths as she never lost hers for an apparent   
reason. It wasn't obvious and they had yet to figure it out, but they   
knew it was connected with the strange things that were occurring to   
her right now.  
  
Finally after moments of pants and moaning of aches and pains [mainly   
from Mako] the girls made their way to Rei's room. In there sat Rei   
and Minako sipping on some rose tea. They looked up toward Ami, Makoto   
and Usagi and well, what do you think?  
  
::THUNK::  
  
::THUNK::  
  
"Eh…" chuckled Usagi while both Ami and Makoto outright laughed.  
  
"Ami? If you please" gestured Usagi.  
  
"My pleasure Usagi-chan" in mock haughtiness she walked over to the two   
unconscious senshi and let a wave of water come from her hands at will.  
  
"A bit longer Artemis" mumbled Minako.  
  
"Gomen Usa, I'm too egotistical to you." said Rei sleepily, she smacked   
her lips together for added effect unbeknownst to herself.  
  
"Never knew Rei-chan cared so much!" giggled Usagi while Makoto out   
right laughed, jolting the two unconscious girls awake.  
  
"Really Rei-chan, I never knew you cared!" Said Usagi smirking.   
  
"NANI!" screeched Rei.  
  
"Oh, Nothing..." was what Usagi replied nonchalantly.  
  
Meanwhile Mokoto had finally got a hold of her laughing, the same went   
for Ami. Minako, better physically but surely not mentally was looking   
at Usagi in awe of her beauty and a touch of jealousy.  
  
Usagi letting out a sigh as well as a groan and screamed.   
  
"Stop It! Mina-chan! Stop Stop Stop!!!"   
  
Surprised Minako jumped a bit and stared at Usagi like she was crazy,   
before taking her awed look again.  
  
"Nani? Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I can hear what your thinking so stop! Must I repeat myself!!" pleaded   
Usagi.  
  
"Uh…Uh…You can hear what I'm thinking Usagi-chan?" said a shocked   
Minako.  
  
"Oh, yeah, uh…forgot to mention it, maybe you can analyze this Ami-  
chan." said Usagi.   
  
"Hold on Usagi-chan." Said Ami, as she swiped out her Mercury computer   
from her sub-space pocket.  
  
"Hm…My computer tells me that…your body is experiencing some physical   
changes.." begins Ami, but was cut of by Minako who exclaims "NO DUH   
AMI-CHAN! LOOK AT THE GIRL! SHE'S GOT BOOBS!!"  
  
Every face in the room turns to her with sweat drops. Usagi blushes   
deep crimson.   
  
"Mina-chan! Tha-Th-That's disgraceful to say!" stuttered Luna, who had   
come into the room with Artemis not far behind who a bit ashamed at how   
his charge used her choice of words.  
  
Ami coughed lightly trying to ease the tension.  
  
"As I was saying prior to Mina-chan's interruption… It occurs Usagi-  
chan is experiencing physical changes…as well as a mental alteration.   
She will still be the fun-loving, blithe and big hearted Usagi we all   
know and love, but her actions will be more proscribed and more   
suspended then ever. I seem to be on the agenda with diminutive aspect   
of WHY she is varying. All that I have received at the moment is an   
ancient prophecy. I think we must decipher it, to ensure what is in   
the mechanism to Usagi-chan." Finished Ami.  
  
Everyone in the room, save Usagi looked dumbfounded, especially Minako   
who by chance bore a striking resemblance to Barney the Purple   
Dinosaur. [A.N.-Goofy and Weird. Get a clue duhh!]  
  
Usagi piped up "What Ami means is that We have to somehow translate   
this prophecy that the computer found!"  
  
The group still a bit perplexed finally let out in unison.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Usagi stifled a giggle and proceeded to ask Ami what the prophecy was.  
  
"Trying to find out if the Prophecy has a name." Murmured Ami.   
  
"Um…wait I think I can find out with my new powers…" said Usagi as   
Ami's eyes snapped up to stare at her excitedly.   
  
"Well? Let's see? Maybe if I watch you use your powers, I'll be able to   
type in some new information to find a source to all this.  
  
Usagi asked Ami to repeat the Prophecy for her.  
Ami obliged.  
  
"It's still untitled, but I think I have a smidge idea what the title   
is. It should be something like "The 3 lights of Destiny" or something   
with the 3 lights and Destiny. Here, let me read the prophecy out loud   
and maybe you can search the title out using your powers." Said Ami.  
  
"The Three Lights of Destiny" [A.N.-It's a temp till I think of a   
better one, bear with me.]  
  
Many auras protects the light  
One light represents the light  
One light forever is the Light  
  
In this is given the Messiah of Light and Healing.  
What sleeps in exclusion till awoken  
Cannot be foretold by Time  
Is a Destiny given by the Fates  
  
Lay upon the Chosen One   
Alone, a gentle soul is the existence of the new light.  
Brings upon the New Era   
  
All the people in attendance of the small temple room were in awe by   
prophecy at the end of the tale. That was until Ami broke the silence.  
  
"So now I'm trying to figure out what the title is."  
  
"I know it, I've figured it out. Not the prophecy, I haven't even   
tried because I know it's not time yet to get the answer, because it   
must be figured out through experience, and or countless guessing. I   
KNOW what your all thinking, and the title of this ancient prophecy is   
not "The Three Lights of Destiny" but your still somewhat correct Ami-  
Chan, its close. Its "A Destiny and Three Fates" said Usagi.  
  
"One Question, What does it mean?" asked the bubbly Minako.  
  
Usagi tilted her head lightly and smiled which lit up the whole room,   
while her three senshi groaned at the typical dumb blonde. [A.N.-No pun   
intended!…well maybe some 'cause otherwise I wouldn't have thought of   
it.]  
  
"Well at least we can guess that you are this Light Usa" Said Makoto.  
  
"Yeah…"mumbled Usagi still trying to pretend she knew of nothing.  
  
"Well I know Odango's still down there somewhere deep down." Chuckling,   
Rei shook her head.  
  
They all kneeled at the table, with a paper and a pen.   
  
"Okay, How the he…heck is the light supposed to protect the light if   
their the same person?" sighed Makoto.  
  
"Well Mako-chan, it wouldn't be much of a prophecy if the answer was as   
clear as day would it?" sighed an exasperated Ami.  
  
"I guess not…" grumbled Makoto.  
  
"Um…What about Tuxedo Kamen?" asked Serena.  
  
"Yeah, he's so dreamy" sighed Rei.  
  
"We still need to be cautious though, we can't be very sure if he's the   
enemy or not. Mumbled Luna.  
  
Suddenly a beeping sound came from the Mercury computer, meaning that   
it had detected a youma. This youma was in the park.  
  
"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"  
"Mercury Power, Make-up!"  
"Mars Power, Make-up!"  
"Jupiter Power, Make-up!"   
"Venus Power, Make-up!"  
They hopped from roof-top to roof-top all the way towards the park,   
Usagi in lead.  
  
When they arrived, they all burst into fits of laughs.  
  
In front of them was a 1 foot elf, pointy ears, toes, head and all.   
The senshi couldn't help but life.   
Finally containing themselves they took stance.  
  
Atashi ai to seigi no Sailor fuku bishoujo senshi! Sailor Moon yo!   
Tsuki ni kawatte oshiokiyo!   
  
" In addition…Sailor Mercury, yo!"   
"Sailor Mars, yo!"  
"Sailor Jupiter, yo!"  
"and Sailor Venus, yo!"  
"SAILOR SENSHI, YO!"  
finished Sailor Moon with a flick of her now silver 'odangos'.   
  
"That's what you think Sailor Twits!" growled the weird elf.  
  
"Bah, begone you stupid Santa's Helper look-alike." sniffed Mars.   
  
"AKU RYO TAI SAN!" yelled Mars as she sent her anti-evil scroll over to   
the elf. It stuck to the elf's forehead as it yelped.   
  
"NOW SAILOR MOON!" said Mars reverting her to her attention to Moon.  
  
"Wait…it will only absorb our magical attacks!" cried Mercury   
frantically  
  
"What?! Well Try anyway!"   
  
"Fire…Soul!"  
"Shabon…Spray!"  
"Supreme…Thunder!"  
"Crescent…Beam!"  
"Moon Tiara…Action!"  
  
"Haha! You useless warriors! I will absorb all your powers!" sneered   
the elf as soon as the scroll disintegrated to dust.  
  
"How are we going to attack?!" cried Venus frantically.  
  
"Attack I will…" replied Sailor Moon as she felt bitter memories come   
and realized that this elf was not a normal daimon…who it exactly was,   
and with that, burst of black light flashed.  
  
--  
iamsleepy.org 


End file.
